Camellia
by T.L.BL
Summary: A princess who i a maid and finds out that she has powers from another world. It is based on snow white, sleeping beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 she was born to live

Once there was a mother who had wished for a child, her and her husband could not bare one. But one day as she was walking through the coldest of winters she came across the rarest of flowers, the Middle mist Red or known as the Camellia. She bent down to smell it, and she was pricked by one of the thrones. Three drops of blood fell to the ground, the flower gave the women the only wish she had, a child. A couple month's later a child was born with the name of Camellia. She was as sweet as the scent of flowers, hair as golden as sun, eye's as blue as the ocean, and her heart was a open with love. The girls mother died a few weeks later. The girl was only a baby, but she was sent off and raised as a maid in a house of another princess. She never lost her heart, she was a pure and incident as the day she was born. She and the princess were the best of friends, and the girl was now 18. She was ready to go look for her real father with the help of the princess.

"I am going to the boat princess, I will be there as long as noon, and get ready to leave for tomorrow" she said with a soft voice of kindness.

The princess was named Mary she said 'Very well, I will see you back at the castle."

All Camellia knew was that she was a girl, she had no idea that she was about to learn things that people only wished of having. She had the strength of the ocean and she was so loving, she knew not of hate but of love. She didn't want to find the word hate, her heart sank every time she heard the word. She was 1 in a million and she was as smart as the word freedom. She could smell the ocean, and the ocean had the most beautiful waves, and the sun was shining on her like a angle from heaven. She knew not that a dolphin was the 1 who had her luggage in the water but she fell in and he helped her.

"Thank you" said Camellia in a voice of not anger but happiness as if she was happy to be near nature.

The boy said "watch out those dolphins will get you" he said this with a smile and walked with her.

"I am the prince, my name is Eric and I just got home".

"O, I am Camellia your sister's maid in the castle" she said this as the wind blew hard but gentle.

He smiled at her with such warmth as if he saw her and saw his future, and he loved it. But once he found out that she was leaving he was heart broken, he had questions like, what if I never see her again, what if she dies, what if she forgets me, what if she marries? All of these things ran through his mind, but in her mind she was thinking only of how sad he was.

She asked "are you okay, are you in need of rest prince Eric?"

He smiled that warm smile and said "no, I am fine, and please just call me Eric".

She smiles and says back "It would be rude prince Eric or in our case Eric".

Then Mary comes out of nowhere and says "In our case what, what case are we talking about?" She smiles and runs in Eric's arms. He picks her put with happiness, then puts her down.

The prince says " Ii was at the kingdom, you know the one where he had to send his daughter off because of the war and his wife died."

Camellia's eyes went wide and said "that poor King, he must be frantic."

Mary walks over to her "have no worries, he is a strong king, and he is the one who keeps us safe he is the true king."

Camellia smiles and says "well you guys are great, and I can't imagine being where else" she hugs and kisses Mary on the cheek, then she hugs and kisses prince Eric.

The Mary asks "Eric we must catch up, did you meet any ladies in waiting for you."

He looks at Camellia, she was looking down at the ground but he said "No I found the girl of my dream already."

Mary looks at him and says with excitement "who is she, when will we meet her, when is she coming here?'

He says "Well I will tell you who she is when we can talk in private."

Then Mary says "don't worry about Camellia she won't tell."

He looks at her she says "okay now I know who she is, and okay she is nice I guess, I cold have seen this coming."

Mary turns around and says "Camellia, Why didn't you tell me that you and my brother were in love with each other."

Smiling Camellia says "In love, I mean we just met, what would make you think we were in love with each other?"

Mary turns and looks at Eric "Eric, tell me more about the girl of your dreams."

Eric says into her ear softly "Camellia doesn't know I feel this way about her."

The next day Camellia wakes up and she gets ready got ready for the day, then she goes in the kitchen and there was prince Eric.

She asks "what are you doing up so early?"

He smiles at her and says "I am up to see you and tell you something."

She looks at him an asks nervously "what are you here to tell me."

He smiles an says "Well, the bad news is that the boat won't be able to take you there, but I will be taking you through the forest."

Camellia says "well I like nature, and I do like to see you and your sister together."

He says "Well it will be just me and you and a few other people just in case we need help."

"Do you mean to tell me that your sister won't be coming with us on our journey?"

The prince looks down and says "No, but if you want her to I guess there is no harm."

"O thank you" Camellia says and jumps up and kisses the prince on the cheek.

The prince plush's and he pulls her close and hugs her and says "you are a very special girl and I hope we find what you are looking for."

She pulls away slowly and looks him in the eyes, "thank you for all you have done, but could we leave tomorrow, I just need to pack a few more thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey

"Sure, I mean it is your journey so I guess what ever you want is my command."

Camellia plush's and she asks "Why did your sister say we were in love yesterday?"

Eric's says "I am just going to say it, because the first time I saw you I fell in love with you" after he said that he walks off in a fit of rage.

Camellia looks down in a feeling of sadness, and walks to Eric's sister "why did your brother walk off in a fit of rage after he told me he was in love with me?"

She says back to Camellia "my brother is a really difficult man, and if he loves you as much as I think he does then he is just a little scared."

"Mary, why would someone like your brother be scared, or even be in love with someone like me?"

"If I were a man I would be in love with you as well, you are very kind and your beauty is that of a princess, don't worry he will come around."

Then Mary walks off to find her brother, and she does find him. "Why did you leave her like that, because it did hurt her feelings."

He looks at her with anger and says "maybe because you gave her hand in marriage to another man even though I loved her."

"When did you find out ,and plus who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who, the question is why, why did you give her hand away?"

"I am sorry, but I had to, we were in need of money and the prince of the outer lands gave a lot of money for her hand."

"We aren't in dept, I told them to put all the money away until I come back and if I didn't all the money would come in a horse and carriage."

"But why brother, why take all the money away?"

"Because for one I left you enough to were you could live a princesses life, but you spent it all on nonsense."

"Well she is to be married when he turns 18, and I know that she is already 18 but I told him that she turns 18 in a couple month's."

"And she turn 19 in a couple of months."

"And what, if it takes years to find her father and you give her a couple of month's" he says in a way that gave his sister shills.

"It won't take a couple of years because just in the last minute I am going to tell her who her father is."

"Who is her father, exactly?"

"Well her father is King Aryan."

Prince Eric looks up at her in shock "you mean to tell me that her father is the strongest king in the world".

"Yes, and you do know that he is the son on Zeus."

"Yes I know sister, but why is his daughter here with us, and not there with them?"

"Well she came to us when she was a baby, and her mother died a few weeks after birth and her father had to go off to war, so the kingdom was shut down."

"O, yes of course I was there when her father was in war, father and I were caught in the middle of it all, but I was to young to remember any of it."

"Yes, I remember, because that was when father came home hurt, and that was the year that he died."

Right then Camellia, walks into the room and says, "Is everything okay in here I thought I heard someone crying."

Prince Eric looks at her and says, "Were fine, we are have a family matter, something you wouldn't know about" and he walks off.

Camellia looks down at the ground and a tear peers out from her eye, "I am sorry if I was rude" then she runs off into the woods.

Princess Mary walks to her brother and says, "what is your problem, and why were you so rude to her, I thought you liked her, and now she fears that you just hate her."

Prince Eric just looks at her and finally states, "I am sorry, but I just can't stand to be around her, all I can thing about is how she is to be with another man, and that kills me."

"Well, my brother you better go after her, she ran into the woods crying."

Right then prince Eric looks up at his sister with eyes of horror, "What! She ran into the woods, people will be after her, and don't forget the creatures in there."

Camellia finds a tree and binds down and starts to sing a song of such sadness but in every word there is a word of love and forgiveness. Right then prince Eric comes running after her and gives her a fright.

"Are you crazy, coming out here like that!"

Then Camellia looks at him with eyes of hurt and pain, "I am truly sorry, it won't happen again."

Prince Eric looks at her and says, "No, it is I whom am sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, and am sorry."

Camellia stands up and hugs him, with that one hug he feels the warmth of her heart and the love of her mind. As he stands there with Camellia in his arms he thought of how warm and safe her felt as long as she was.

Then a yell louder than anything every heard, a troll comes out of no where snatching Camellia, and running off in the woods.

As soon as they are clear of the prince and the princess he sets her down. He says "are you okay young Camellia?"

"Yes I'm fine, who are you" she asked in a gentle voce of with a little fright in it.

"Don't be scared, I am not here to hurt you, and I am here to protect you, there is a evil queen out there who will do anything to kill you and suck out your soul."

Then a blue light comes out of Camellia ad she falls to the forest floor, a black bird flies over them and the blue light goes into a bottle.

The prince comes charging out of the woods and runs to Camellia, and says "She has been, taken" he begins to show a tear.

Her body begins to rise from the ground and flout, the troll says "She is a demy god, her power is healing, but she is weak in a couple of hours she should be okay."

The troll picks her up and he leads everyone to his home, and he sets her down on a giant bed. The prince stays by her side until she finally opens her eyes. But everything is different her hair changes to brown, and her eyes turn to green.

"This is her first use of her power, she will look this for the rest of her life."

She says in shock, "wait, you said I have powers, what kind of powers do I have?"

"She is awake, I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm a princess, and I have powers?"

"You didn't tell her who she is, and her powers of nature."

Prince Eric looks at the troll and says, "well it wasn't our place to tell her the truth."

The troll looks at him with a red eye of hate, "You had every right to tell her the truth, and you shall never hurt her!"

The prince looks at her and says, "do you want me.. Or us to leave?"

She looks at him and puts her hand on his cheek, "no, of course not."

The prince looks around, "can we have a moment alone please" then everyone walks out

The prince gets up from the bed and walks to the corner and puts his head in it, "I'm sorry that I am a bad person it's just, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Camellia gets up and walks to him and turns him around, she brings her face close to his and kisses him on the cheek, "Its okay, I forgive you of anything you have done, because I love you too."

The prince looks at her in the eye and puts his head to hers, at first she is scared but then she feels a light breeze of warmth, nothing that she had ever felt and she pulled away slowly, and hugs him and says "I'm glad to be here with you."

The prince looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry, I was out of line."

"No, its okay" then she walks away with him following her to the bed.

She grabs his hand and says, "will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep."

Then the prince kisses her head and says "I'm not going anywhere, not even when you sleep."

She looks up at him and smiles and closes her eyes and says "thank you" and falls asleep.

Then everyone walks back in and the troll looks at him and asks "did you hurt her?"

"No way I would ever hurt her ever again, and another thing I love her and if she ever gets hurt by you I will hunt you down to the end of the earth."

The troll looks t him and began to laugh, "There is no way she would be hurt by me, I am the one her father sent for I m the one who will look over hr in time of stress and need."

The prince tried to understand but just said in return "me too, I was sent her to be her knight."

Then the troll looks at him and laughs more, "you, your nothing but a little prince with a crush."

"I am in love with her, and I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Fine, you love her but you know that your not even close to the guy she will marry" the troll said in voice of laughter but a little care.

"Yeah, how do you know" the prince asked in a way that woke Camellia up.

She got up and said "stop it, I don't want this fighting."

The prince walks over to her and looks at her and puts his arm around her waist. She looked at him with anger and pulled away from his grasp.

This made the prince feel very sad but he walked to her and asked "did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you and him are fighting and it hurts me to see my friends and new ones fight over something that is out of our hands."

The prince looks down and says "I am very sorry, but I will try and do better by you."

She looks at him and smiles and hugs him and walks to the troll and hugs him and princess Mary then back to the prince and says, "lets get out of here."


End file.
